Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You!
|image = |season = 2 |caption = An advertisement for the episode in a sports magazine. |production = 23X |broadcast = 101 |story = |writer = |storyboards = |ws = |directed = |us = August 6, 2010 |international = July 25, 2010 (San Diego Comic-Con) Comic-Con San Diego Program For July 25 *http://www.toonzone.net/forums/showthread.php?t=270816 |xd = August 2, 2010 }} Phineas and Ferb plan to travel around the world on the longest day of the year; Mom and Dad leave for the weekend leaving Candace in charge.Disney Channel TV Schedule Episode Summary Candace is in her room on the phone with Jeremy, who is vactioning in Paris. Candace then hangs up with him and calls her mom trying to bust phineas and ferb. Linda comes home and goes to her room to pack for a trip their taking for the weekend. Lawerence and Linda drive off for their trip. The next morning candace is having a dream about Paris and Jeremy and French girls. She then wakes up and calls stacy, freaking out. Stacy tells her she will be right over. Phineas and ferb are out side talking to the other kids telling them they are going around the world. buford then bets them that if they dont do it phineas and ferb has to do nothing for the rest of the summer. Phineas agrees to the bet. doofenshimertz is taking a daddy daughter trip with vanessa to tokyo. candace and stacy are in the kitchen talking about jeremy and how candace and jeremy are not officially a coule and that they havent kissed yet. stacy suggests that since jeremy hasnt called candace his girlfriend candace should call him her boyfriend. Meanwhile the two go out side to see what Phineas and Ferb are up to. candace agrees to go with since they are going to stop at paris where jeremy is. All get into the rocket and blast off. vannessa and doofenshimertz are on top of the tokyo tower and vanessa notices that there is a giant ballon on top of the tower. doofenshimertz is going to frame major monagram for the ballon. phineas and ferb stop in tokyo where they meet stacys cousins and they sing the song Jbop. soon after doofenshimertz is about to drop the ballon and vanessa gets angry when doofenshimertz is more concerned about his work than spending time with her.so she leaves but as soon as she walks off she accindentily get knocked off the top of of the tower. Songs (Place Shown After Name) (If unknown, no place is put) * I Believe We Can performed by Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan * J Pop (Welcome to Tokyo) performed by Stacy's Cousins (Tokyo, Japan) *Rubber Bands performed by Uncle Sabu & Co.(India) *Bouncin' Around The World performed by Love Händel *City of Love performed by Isabella *Summer Belongs to You (song) performed by Phineas, Isabella, and Candace *Follow The Sun performed by Danny Jacob *The Ballad of Klimpaloon performed by Love Händel Soundtrack available on Walt Disney Records as a digital download August 3http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/assets/pr/html/pf_071410.html Disney XD press release "CHAKA KHAN, CLAY AIKEN, SETH MACFARLANE AND KEVIN SMITH GUEST STAR ON "PHINEAS AND FERB," AS NOTEWORTHY AND AMUSING EPISODES DEBUT IN AUGUST ON DISNEY XD AND DISNEY CHANNEL" End Credits List of Locations Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *The first "part" leaked on the Disney XD Webside and you coud see it if you had a special password, platypus. *At the end of the commercial, the Disney XD summer song In the Summertime by Daniel Curtis Lee and Adam Hicks from "Zeke and Luther" plays in the background. *This episode will be 1-hour long, making it the first hour long episode of the series, officially beating Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!, which lasted only 45 minutes with commercials. *A portion of this episode is seen in a Disney Channel promo featuring the events and specials of the summer line-up entitled,"It's On!" *The picture shows Isabella swooning at Phineas, again showing her crush on him. Whether or not their relationship will be further explorered like Candace and Jeremy's is currently unknown. *http://www.toonzone.net/forums/showthread.php?t=270816 *First episode that Vanessa will interact with Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Phineas as well as his Big Idea. *If all the information on this episode is correct, this episode will have the record for the most song in a single episode: 8 songs, beating both Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! and Wizard of Odd; both episodes only had 7 songs. *'Goof': In the music video Bouncin Around The World, Candace's socks appear on Isabella and Isabella's socks appear on Candace. *This is the 104th episode aired worldwide, making the number of aired episodes equal with the days in Phineas and Ferb's summer. Even though it's the 101st in the US, Wizard of Odd already aired in Australia and The Secret of Success and The Doof Side of the Moon already aired in Latin America. *The Summer Solstice, which is known as the longest day of the summer, takes place between June 20 and 21 in the Northern Hemisphere. Therefore, this episode will take place in the beginning of the summer. Continuity *Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan are seen wearing Summer All The Time Collection. ("Run Away Runway") Allusions *'Around the World in Eighty Days' - Phineas, Ferb, and all their friends set out to fly around the entire world in just one day. *'E.T.' - In the commercial, Phineas, Ferb, and their friends are seen on flying bikes, a reference to the famous scene in. E.T. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Kelly Hu as Stacy/Stacy's Cousins *Jaret Reddick as Danny (singing off-camera) *Carlos Alazraqui as Bobbi (singing off-camera) *Steve Zahn as Swampy (singing off-camera) *Olivia Olson as Vanessa *Tyler Mann as Carl *Clay Aiken as Himself *Chaka Khan as Herself References Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Special episodes